you kill everything you love
by bye sora
Summary: RusAme inspired on the song You kill everything you love from Skin.. this was fun


it's a fic inspired on the song ''You kill everything you love'' from Skin...

* * *

><p><strong>You Kill Everything You Love<strong>

**Skin**

**There's no point in being careful**

**I'll burn bridges anyway**

**There's no point in talking vicious**

**(I've) nothing cutting left to say**

**I've achieved my own survival**

**I've refined my own sweet hell**

**There's no point in craving beauty**

**When you'll tear me anyhow**

Was another meeting like many others and the two super countries were with heavy tension between them, words were exchanged and even more countries decide to fight, Russia was possessive of America, too possessive, a sweet but insane possession and America belonged to no one. This time Russia was jealous of Japan and no one would dare to try calm down the two strong countries.

''I agree with America'' Japan says

''You only agree with him because you have a crush for him da?'' Russia states with a tight smile and venomous eyes while a dark and creepy aura appears, America cuts them but somehow Switzerland shoved them to the hall.

''Why you keep teasing me Amerika?'' Russia almost regrets his question, his beautiful sun is craved by many and he can't let them have him.

''Dude stop… you know I won't trade you… we already talked about this… come on… now loose my arm or I will have to shove you….'' America warns the other that was holding his wrist with one rough grip but the other only grabs his jaw with the other hand and forced their eyes to meet.

**If I look you in the eye**

**I swear I'll die**

**'Cos you kill everything you love**

**Should I scar my face**

**To find some peace**

**While you kill everything you love**

America tries to avoid the other gaze but is attracted to deep purple eyes, he wished he could avoid understand pain, grieve, passion and cruelty that is hidden on cold purple eyes but he leans and kisses the pain away, not a rough usual kiss, a slow deep kiss, a kiss that shows his love and he will heal the other, he will save the other, he knows he shouldn't love the other but he will and they will finally have some 'piece'.

Russia responds slowly to the kiss lost in deep hopeful blue eyes, he can't understand why he loves him so much but no one else will have those blue eyes and sunny hair, no one will steal his light.

''Russia~~~~'' a voice echoes on his mind, he knows that voice as well as himself ''If you kill him no one will have him~~~'' he shakes the thoughts away, he hates himself for wanting to hurt the other, he hates the other for letting him hurt his light.

When they broke the kiss eyes avoid each other, breaths are heavy and pants evident but Russia returns to the room and sits, he wants to hurt him again… America does the same, those stupid beautiful unusual purple eyes, he blames those eyes…

**There's no point in sitting silent**

**There's no reason to stay calm**

**I've no means to look resentful**

**('Cos) everybody you will charm**

**(I'm) crowded out by stupid duty**

**Smothered dead by your distain**

The meeting proceeds and the sexual tension between them his high but also a deadly tension and no country feels at ease with the both countries exchange looks. Was America's time to speak, the world needs a hero and he volunteers to increase the production of hero's or something like that because no one really understood what he said and Russia is the first to cut '' That is a silly idea…'' America simply yells with the other ''You just say that because is my idea commie!'' ''I am no longer communist Amerika'' ''I don't care! You still evil! Of course you would deny my idea! You are the villain!'' the meeting continues with America's yells and Russia's sweet innocently voiced states until Russia decided he is amused enough or America pissed off enough of course ''It is enough of that silly talk amerika we need to continue da?''

Other countries agree and America is forced to sit and 'behave' but never looses the stare on the other, maybe he will never be his Hero, maybe he won't be able to help him… maybe he should leave the other falling…

_Russia was on the room crying and whispering, he talked about the ones he lost, the ones he hurt the ones he wants to hurt, he hurts himself again and again, the scars on his back are more and more but America can't enter on the room without the other to try to kill him and the next day regret it so much that would blame himself and do worse, it hurts him even more, he was lost, hurt and the Hero doesn't know what to do while the other drinks his problems away. He can't save him..._

**There's no point in shouting angry**

**('Cos) there's no reason i should stay**

America stands and whispers to the other right in front of him, he knows he will brake him even more, he knows the other will be in front of his house on the next day, he knows the other enjoys to hurt him, he sees on his cold eyes, he's cold, a scared and cruel child. ''It's enough… I'm leaving…'' he knows the other will try to hurt himself and then every one around but he leaves, if he can't help him he will just leave.

They stare at each other deep purple eyes realise the pain on blue eyes, he gave up, he never wanted that to happen, the other was his Hero, his light, his sun, his love...

America broke the stare contest and left the room, countries yell with him, others say nothing not understanding, and Russia lost his smile for moments, he's leaving, he broke his sun and now won't be able to leave the dark.

When some countries looked at Russia after minutes they see his face, he haven't covered his face, he was smiling but his eyes had tears rolling over his face. Under the table his nails were bruising his hands and the voice's were back. ''He never loved you... you are unlovable Terrifying and cruel Russia...''

* * *

><p>was not as good as I wanted to be... but.. thanks for reading ^^ please review ^^<p> 


End file.
